Disingenuous
by Plucky
Summary: A member of the Order is dead and Draco's wand is found at the scene. Somehow he's become entangled in a web of lies and deceit and he decides to take Hermione along for the ride.


Disclaimer: Who here really thinks that I'm JK Rowling?

Rating: Err, PG-13, because I might get violent ;P

Summary: A member of the Order is dead and Draco's wand is found at the scene. Somehow he's become entangled in a web of lies and deceit and he decides to take Hermione along for the ride.

**A/N: **I know I shouldn't start a new story, but I couldn't help myself. This one is different than my other fic. This one's more action-y. This story was inspired by the movie "The Bourne Supremacy"(very, very loosely), so the storyline might seem a tad familiar now, but it'll take its own shape later on.

**Disingenuous**

**Prologue**

****

****

****

Harry Potter, a messy-haired man of 20 stepped lightly, making as little sound as possible. He was running late. Draco had told him to be at the meeting place for 11 o'clock. If he wasn't there at 11 o'clock exactly, Harry knew that Malfoy wouldn't hesitate to leave, taking with him the intelligence the Order needed to plan their next attack on He Who Must Not Be Named. On Voldemort.

Harry had never had a problem with their late night rendezvous before, but tonight he was responsible for a dimwitted buffoon, who had no idea how to be quiet.

"Colin!" Harry whispered harshly to his companion. "Slow down. You have to be careful not to make any noise or we might attract some unwanted attention. So help me god Colin, if someone catches us, I'll kill you before they get a chance."

Perhaps Draco was having a bit of an influence on him.

Colin Creevey had been part of the Order since his graduation, vowing to avenge the death of his brother. Dennis had been caught in the massacre at Diagon Alley while shopping for his books. Hundreds were wounded, and 26 people died. Dennis was one of them.

Recently, Colin had managed to take pictures of Irwin Pluir, an advisor to Cornelius Fudge, consorting with Death Eaters. Pluir was imprisoned after further investigation, and Colin had become a target.

Dumbledore decided that Colin would be safest in Harry's care, but Dumbledore didn't count on Harry receiving a message from Draco's eagle owl. Meetings with Draco were completely random. Sometimes he'd contact Harry in a matter of days since the last one. Sometimes it was months. Draco only set up a meeting when it was absolutely necessary. So, unfortunately, that meant Colin had to tag along.

After the imprisonment of his father, Draco was completely enraged. He did everything he could to free his father from Azkaban, aside from breaking him out, something attempted by Death Eater's annually. Since Lucius had been imprisoned, Voldemort demanded Draco's loyalty, something he wasn't willing to give. Draco, having decided that the Order was the winning side, approached Dumbledore with a plan.

The Malfoys were entangled with all the families that allied themselves with Voldemort, making him privy to information that the Order would not otherwise have known. Draco was a spy, and he was a much better spy than Snape. Or so he liked to state frequently.

"Keep your head down Colin!"

The meeting place was just outside the village of Hogsmeade, in a clearing by a small patch of trees.

Harry and Colin reached the clearing and sat down, waiting for Malfoy. It was 10:59; Malfoy would be there any second.

"So, Harry, what do you think Malfoy has for -"

A jet of green light shot out from the trees, and struck Colin square in the chest, effectively silencing him. Colin collapsed onto the ground, all life gone from him.

"Colin!"

Another spell was sent in Harry's direction. Harry rolled to the side, just evading it.

Harry drew his wand and sent the killing curse at the person in the woods with a hoarse cry of, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Silence.

Harry studied the trees, watching for signs of movement. Nothing moved.

Harry approached the trees where the curses were coming from, and looked for the body of their attacker. It wasn't there.

Faintly, he could hear someone running in the distance, but Harry didn't care. He didn't have the emotional strength to pursue them.

Absently, Harry wondered why they hadn't apparated. His question was answered when the moonlight flickered faintly off an object nestled in the trees.

Harry approached it and picked it up. He knew this wand. Elm, 14 inches. This was Draco's wand.

A quick _prior incantato_ revealed that it was indeed the wand that had killed Colin. He'd been betrayed.

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he laughed bitterly. How could he not have seen this coming?

With a quick look at Colin's lifeless body and a silent promise he'd return, Harry apparated back to the Order.

(8)

(8)

(8)

****

**A/N:** Well? What did you think? I really need feedback on this one because I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing this sort of thing. This was just a prologue, so if you don't understand how this can be a D/Hr fic if they haven't even been in it, just wait until the next chapter;) 

Of course, there won't be a next chapter unless you REVIEW!


End file.
